Navidad músical
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Kokoro organiza un intercambio de regalos en navidad, pero esto lleva un doble significado. Especial de Navidad de BanG Dream!


**¡Star Beat!**

**Aquí les dejo un especial algo corto, pero igual lo hice con mucho esfuerzo para ustedes.**

**Será un pequeño especial de navidad para las chicas del Bandori.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El día amanecía bastante frio, bueno, más por la época en la que nos encontramos.

La ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve, lo que indicaba que estábamos en pleno invierno, pero más importante, la época.

Era 23 de diciembre, lo que significaba que el próximo día sería noche buena y luego daría paso la navidad.

Muchas personas ya empezaban a comprar varios regalos para sus amigos o familiares, más el segundo caso ya que la navidad era una época que se pasaba en familia.

Una de estas chicas, era un joven de ojos color violeta y cabello castaño, el cual tenía una forma algo singular ya que poseía un tipo de orejas de gato en este.

La joven, de nombre Kasumi Toyama, se dirigía hacia una tienda en la que vendieran algún regalo.

Lo dicho, es que Kasumi iba a comprar un regalo para el intercambio de regalos.

Y se preguntarán, ¿Qué intercambio de regalos?

Resulta que Kokoro Tsurumaki, líder de Hello Happy World, se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta de navidad para celebrar esta fiesta en compañía de las 5 bandas principales.

La mayoría se puso de acuerdo y decidieron hacerlo, pero de último momento, la rubia anunció el juego del amigo secreto.

Todas quedaron en confusión al ver esto, pero lo que después se vino fue algo que las dejó más confundidas.

Sacaron un papelito con el nombre de cada una de las chicas, pero en eso, resulta que daban 25 chicas, por lo que una de ellas se quedaría fuera del juego, pero en eso, apareció Rei

Rei Wakana, bajista y vocalista de la banda Raise a Suilen, entró al juego por petición de Kokoro y Tae, quien le insistió mucho a su amiga que entrase, cosa que al final aceptó.

El hecho es que cada una debía regalarle algo a su "amigo secreto", cosa que no sería tan fácil.

Aunque para algunos fue más fácil.

En el caso de Kasumi, su amigo secreto fue Saya. Esto fue algo que alegró en parte a la guitarrista ya que mucho de los gustos de su compañera de banda.

Peor había otro detalle que no sabían las chicas.

Kokoro fue tan astuta de sabotear, si así se puede decir, los papeles de cada una.

La vocalista sabia de los sentimientos de la mayoría de la banda por sus distintos miembros, por lo que esta se hizo para hacer que cada una tuviera que darle a un regalo a la persona que querían.

En su caso, a ella le tocó su bajista, Hagumi Kitazawa.

Kokoro se había enamorado de la peli naranja debido más a que su actitud con la de ella eran casi similar, incluso rivalizando con la de Kasumi, pero sabía que la líder de Poppin' Party ya tenía su respectiva pareja.

En Hello Happy World, todo era división, pero para no hacer largo el cuento, lo diré así.

Todos los miembros de las bandas buscaban regalos para su respectivo amigo secreto, que se haría el día 24 en Circle, en una fiesta que ya tenían planeado.

En estos momentos, Kokoro recibió una llamada.

\- ¿Hola? ... Sí… gracias – colgó la llamada – bueno, mi regalo para Hagumi está listo. Iré a ver Sailor Moon.

Mientras la millonaria de cabellera rubia veía anime, sus compañeras de banda andaban en busca de sus respectivos regalos para dar.

Misaki, Kaoru, Hagumi y Kanon iban las 4 juntas a comprar su respectivo regalo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que Michelle no estará para navidad? – preguntó Hagumi a Misaki.

\- L-Lastimosamente dijo que no podría estar para ese día, que tiene que ir a pasar navidad en Michelle Land con su familia.

\- Que lastima – suspiró la bajista.

\- Bueno, al menos pasará con su familia las fiestas, es algo bueno.

\- Misaki-chan, este…

\- No te preocupes Kanon-san, sabes que ya me rendí en hacerles entender que yo soy Michelle.

\- Esa gatita es algo escurridiza – habló Kaoru – saber que le estaría con su familia, ablanda mi corazón.

\- E-Este…

\- Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son sus amigos secretos? – preguntó Hagumi con inocencia.

\- E-Este… - tanto Misaki como Kanon desviaron un poco la mirada.

\- No te mentiré Hagumi, mi amigo secreto es mi mejor gatita, Chisato.

\- ¿Chisato-kun?

\- ¿Tu amigo secreto es Chisato-chan? – eso si sorprendió a Kanon, quien era amiga de esta desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Por lo menos es alguien a quien conoces muy bien – dijo Misaki.

\- ¿Y tú Hagumi-chan?

\- ¿Yo? Mi amigo secreto es Kokoron.

\- ¿Kokoro-chan?

\- Sí, de hecho, ya sé que regalarle.

\- Bueno, creo que eso deberías mantenerlo en secreto hasta mañana.

\- Bien – asintió la peli naranja - ¿y ustedes dos?

\- E-Este… - Kanon desvió la mirada ya que no quería decir quién era su amigo secreto.

\- A mí también me encantaría saberlo – dijo la guitarrista peli morada – vamos gatitas, hablen.

\- C-Creo que eso deberíamos guardarlo para mañana – Misaki solo dijo esto y dio media vuelta y solo caminó hacia delante.

\- M-Misaki-chan tiene razón, deberíamos ir a comprar los regalos – la peli celeste fue tras su Kouhai peli negra, dejando a sus dos compañeras confundidas.

Lo que no sabían, era que Misaki y Kanon eran "el amigo secreto" de la otra, pero decirlo en frente de estar presente la otra, arruinaría la sorpresa.

Mientras ambas chicas iban al Centro Comercial, otro grupo hacia su caminata rumbo a algunas tiendas para comprar su respectivo regalo.

Esta vez se trataba del grupo Pastel Palettes, el grupo Idol que se había ganado mucha fama en los últimos meses.

Las 5 Idols iban hablando sobre el juego.

\- ¿Qué opinan sobre el juego del amigo secreto? – preguntó Chisato.

\- A mí me parece buena idea – respondió Hina – después de todo, recibir un regalo es bueno y más cuando también tienes que dar.

\- Creo que debo estar de acuerdo con Hina-san – habló Maya – no es muy común este tipo de actividades, por lo que creo que hay que disfrutarlas.

\- Sí, tienes razón Maya-san – habló Eve – después de todo, creo que es una celebración que hacen los que toman el camino bushido.

\- E-Este… Eve-chan, no era necesario el bushido – habló Aya con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

\- Por cierto, ¿no me dirán quién es su amigo secreto? – preguntó Chisato a sus compañeras de banda.

\- E-Este… Chisato-chan, creo que eso solo será para mañana – dijo la vocalista.

\- E-Es cierto Chisato-san, es mejor guardar lo mejor para mañana.

\- I-Igual, pienso lo mismo.

\- ¿Y tú Hina-chan?

\- Yo pienso igual, después de todo si te digo se arruinaría mi sorpresa.

\- Que malas son – dijo en tono "dramático" la bajista – yo les dije que mi amigo secreto era Kaoru y ustedes no me quieren decir el suyo. Que amigas tengo.

\- N-No te enojes Chisato-san – Maya trataba de calmar a su amiga.

Mientras las chicas de Pastel Palettes trataban de calmar a su bajista, en Roselia las cosas iban de rumbo diferente.

Igual que Pastel Palettes, los 5 miembros de la banda estaban caminando por las calles rumbo a alguna tienda para comprar.

-Honestamente no me gusta anda de esto del amigo secreto – hablaba la líder del grupo, Yukina Minato.

\- Vamos Yukina, no seas así – dijo Lisa – debemos hacer otras cosas de vez en cuando.

\- No sé si estar de acuerdo con Minato-san o Imai-san – hablaba Sayo – creo que esta vez no sé qué opinar.

\- Vaya Sayo, ¿y ese milagro?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Normalmente opinas igual que Yukina – habló la bajista que no hablaba con su típico tono de voz alegre, esta vez se escuchaba algo triste – diría que hasta parecen pareja.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Imai-san? – la guitarrita se sonrojó – s-sabes que a mí no me gusta Minato-san de esa manera.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo la castaña en un tono casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- N-Nada – Lisa se puso algo nerviosa – por cierto, ¿a quién le regalarás Sayo?

\- E-Este… es una sorpresa.

\- ¿Será para Tsugu-chan? – dijo Ako de la nada haciendo sonrojar a la peli verde.

\- ¡N-No es así Udagawa-san!

\- Vaya, ya sabía que Sayo sentía algo por Tsugu – decía Lisa en un pequeño tono burlón.

\- ¿Q-Que significa eso Imai-san?

\- Sayo, está más claro que el agua que te gusta Tsugu.

\- ¡N-No es así!

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo – dijo Rinko quien se había mantenido callada – lo lamento Hikawa-san, pero es que la cercanía que han tenido Hazawa-san y tu ha sido mucha.

\- E-Este…

\- Bueno, quitando el amor que tiene Sayo hacia Tsugu…

\- ¡Imai-san!

\- Por cierto, ¿Quién es su amigo secreto? – preguntó Lisa a las demás.

\- E-Este… - la baterista desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa – Lisa-nee, c-creo que lo sabrás mañana.

\- O-Opino lo mismo que Ako-chan, s-sería mejor si diéramos la sorpresa mañana.

\- ¿Sayo?

\- Y-Ya no importa, es Hazawa-san ¿contenta?

\- B-Bien, ¿y tú Yukina?

\- N-No quiero decirlo – habló la peli lila desviando la mirada – después de todo, no nos has dicho a quién le darás tu regalo Lisa.

\- ¿Eh? – el resto de Roselia miró a la bajista quien solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- Dinos Lisa-nee, ¿Para quién es tu regalo?

\- E-Este… - la bajista dio media vuelta – deberíamos darnos prisa, las tiendas cierran a medio día.

\- ¿Lisa-nee? – Ako miró a su Senpai irse.

\- Que raro, Lisa-san no es así – dijo Rinko.

\- Lisa – Yukina miró a su mejor amiga irse.

\- No te preocupes Minato-san, después de todo tu como novia deberías saber qué le pasa a Imai-san.

\- Sí – en eso Yukina cayó en gracia de las palabras de su compañera - ¡S-Sayo!

\- Voy junto con Imai-san.

\- Mala.

Después de la discusión de Roselia, iríamos con el otro grupo que realmente se mantenía unido debido a su historia juntos.

Se trataba de Afterglow.

El quinteto se dirigía a algunas tiendas en las que podrían encontrar sus respectivos obsequios para el juego del amigo secreto.

\- ¿Por qué debemos hacer esto? – dijo Ran algo irritada – yo preferiría ensayar.

\- Vamos Ran, deberías bajarle un poco al chocolate – dijo Moca – después de todo pronto será navidad.

\- ¿Y qué tiene?

\- Ran, realmente deberías dejar de preocuparte por esas cosas.

\- Lo dice la chica que está rodeada de chicas todo el día.

\- E-Eso no es… - Tomoe trataba de protestar, pero en eso sintió la mirada asesina de una de sus amigas, más específico de Himari.

\- Creo que Tomocchi ya está muerta.

\- M-Moca-chan, deberías calmarte – dijo Tsugumi.

\- Tsugucchi, tu tuviste mucha suerte – dijo la peli gris que se ganó la curiosidad de la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Moca-chan?

\- Porque vas a recibir un regalo de Hikawa-san.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la tecladista castaña se puso igual de roja que el cabello de Tomoe - ¿D-De que hablas Moca-chan?

\- Bueno, el hecho de que te guste Hikawa-san no es cosa del otro mundo.

\- ¡A-A-A-A mí no me gusta Hikawa-san!

\- Vaya, así que de ella está enamorada Tsugu.

\- N-No es así Tomoe-chan.

\- Tsugumi, deberías elegir a alguien mejor – dijo la vocalista.

\- Ran, no miro tan malo que a Tsugu le guste Sayo-san – dijo la baterista con su típico tono calmado – después de todo, no creo que haya impedimento para que se gusten.

\- T-Tomoe-chan – Tsugumi luchaba por no desmayarse.

\- Tomoe, tal vez se te ha ido la onda, pero ella es de la banda rival y tiene a Minato-san como líder.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – ahora era Himari – mientras halla amor creo que es algo bonito de ver.

\- ¿Tú también Himari?

\- Míralo de este modo Ran, el hecho de que Tsugu le guste alguien como Hikawa-san es muy común, después de todo, como dice el dicho, "Polos opuestos se atraen".

\- Buen dicho Hi-chan, de esos le debes decir muchos a Tomocchi.

\- ¿A-A que te refieres? – Himari sabía que había cavado su tumba ya que su amiga peli gris era bastante mal pensada.

\- M-Moca, creo que deberíamos adelantarnos a comprar los regalos – Tomoe se adelantó presintiendo lo que fuera a ocurrir.

\- Vamos, no te avergüences Tomocchi.

\- Moca déjalas en paz – dijo Ran.

\- Bien.

\- Vaya Moca-chan, Ran-chan te tiene bien domesticada – habló Tsugu con maldad causando el sonrojo en ambas chicas, aunque era más evidente en Ran.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Tsugumi? – habló la peli negra todo nerviosa.

\- V-Vamos Tsugucchi, solo estás imaginando cosas.

\- Tal vez sea así, pero ustedes como que son muy cercanas, de hecho, últimamente lo han estado.

\- S-Solo vayamos a comprar de una vez – tanto Ran como Moca se adelantaron todas avergonzadas, cosa que Tsugumi realizó.

Mientras Afterglow iba de compras, faltaba la banda principal, Poppin' Party, quienes iban a lo mismo de las demás, solo con una pequeña variación.

\- ¡Que tranquilidad! – exclamó Arisa – sin Kasumi es más relajante.

\- N-No digas Arisa-chan, Kasumi-chan debería ir con nosotras también – dijo Rimi.

\- Me pregunto dónde estará – dijo Saya algo preocupada.

\- Kasumi me dijo anoche que ella iba ir por su regalo algo temprano – dijo Tae – creo que es por eso que no está con nosotras.

\- Eso es más que obvio.

\- Me hubiese gustado que ella hubiera venido con nosotras – dijo la baterista con tono melancólico.

\- Vamos Saya, que tu novia esté ausente no te desanime.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Saya no creía lo que su amiga decía – O-O-Tae, que cosas dices.

\- Saya, es inútil que trates de ocultarlo – habló Arisa con tono algo burlón.

\- A-Arisa…

\- Saya está igual que Rimi y Arisa – habló Tae, lo que dijo hizo sonrojar a sus compañeras de banda.

\- ¡¿D-De donde sacas esas ideas?! – habló la tecladista toda roja.

\- O-Otae-chan – la pobre Rimi estaba súper roja.

\- Vamos, ustedes parecen muy cercanas desde que se conocen.

\- C-Cállate.

\- O-Otae, ¿y tú no tienes alguien que te guste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿No tratarás de quitarle a Saya la novia? Sabes que a ella le gusta Kasumi.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué sigues diciendo esas cosas Arisa?!

\- No, Kasumi es una gran amiga, pero la que me gusta es Rei – Tae decía todo sin ninguna pena.

\- ¿Rei? – Arisa comprendió de inmediato - ¿Rei Wakana? ¿La bajista de Raise a Suilen?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, que gustos tienes.

\- Aunque debes decir que Rei-san es muy linda – habló la bajista – hacen pareja perfecta con O-Tae-chan.

\- Opino lo mismo.

.

Al día siguiente…

La noche había caído tan rápido que impresionó a todas.

La fiesta en Circle se había llevado sin percances, de hecho, incluso chicas serías como Yukina, Sayo, Ran y Arisa la pasaron muy bien. El ambiente era muy bueno y muy acogedor. Incluso Rei se hallaba hablando con varias de las integrantes de las bandas.

Pero todo se puso en silencio cuando llegó el momento más esperado… el intercambio.

\- ¡Chicas! – Kokoro anunció a todas las chicas – ha llegado la hora.

\- ¿La hora?

\- Ha llegado el momento del… - sonaron los redobles de tambores, cortesía de Ringo Starr que por alguna razón se encontraba ahí - ¡El Intercambio de regalos!

\- ¿E-El intercambio de regalos?

\- Sí, las reglas son sencillas, una de ustedes pasará al frente y dirá quién es su amigo secreto y le entregará el regalo, luego este se quedará al frente y dará su regalo a su amigo secreto.

\- B-Bien – la mayoría sonaba muy nerviosa.

\- ¡Comenzaré yo! – dijo la vocalista de HHW pasando al frente de todas las chicas – mi amigo secreto es… Hagumi.

\- ¿Yo? – la peli naranja pasó al frente.

\- Sí – la rubia brillante le dio su presente a su bajista.

Para no hacerles largo el cuento, las chicas entregaron sus regalos a sus distintivos amigos secretos.

Kokoro le dio a Hagumi un peluche enorme de Michelle, mientras que esta le dio a Kokoro una gran dotación de croquetas, las cuales sabía que Kokoro amaba comer.

Misaki pasó y como se imaginarán, su migo secreto era Kanon, cosa que la sorprendió. La peli negra le dio a Kanon unas baquetas de madera de árbol de ceiba, material muy duro y difícil de romper.

Kanon devolvió el favor a su amiga cuando este le dijo que era su amigo secreto y le dio unos audífonos de la marca Huawei, marca que Misaki adoraba y añoraba tener unos.

Luego de esto, seguía Kaoru quien leyó su amigo secreto que resultaría ser Chisato.

La guitarrista de HHW le dio a su amiga de la infancia un collar con varias flores de cristal en él, cosa que Chisato agradeció.

Aunque no fue nada que terminó ahí, ya que Kaoru resultaría ser el amigo secreto de Chisato y esta le regresó el favor dándole una pulsera con forma de una rosa, cosa que Kaoru agradeció también.

Para resumir las cosas, las demás pasaron a dar su regalo.

Todas estaban alegres con los regalos recibidos por parte de su amigo secreto, pero lo que no sabían era que Kokoro dibujó una sonrisa algo malvada.

\- ¡Chicas! – anunció la rubia.

\- Ahora que quiere Kokoro.

\- Chicas, tengo algo que decirles sobre esto del intercambio.

\- ¿Qué es? – la mayoría se miraba entre sí.

\- Hice esto como una forma de que todas le dieran algo a la persona que les gusta, como un regalo de navidad.

Todo el mundo quedó en completo silencio y más cuando voltearon a ver cuándo a la persona que les dio regalo.

\- ¿K-Kokoron? – Hagumi miró a la rubia.

\- Así es Hagumi, te quiero.

\- ¡Yo también te quiero! – la peli naranja se lanzó hacia la vocalista.

\- ¿Misaki-chan? – Kanon miró a la peli negra.

\- P-Puede que me gustes Kanon-san.

\- ¿Chisato? – Kaoru se dirigió a la bajista de Pastel Palettes.

\- K-Kaoru, yo…

\- ¿H-Hina-chan? ¿T-Te gusto? – preguntó Aya a su mejor amiga.

\- N-No te mentiré Aya-chan, si me gustas.

\- Eve-san, e-este… - Maya trataba de hablar, pero los nervios no la dejaban.

\- S-Sí, me gustas, Maya-san.

\- Y-Yukina… ¿quieres ir a otro lugar después? – preguntó Lisa a la peli lila.

\- S-Sí, vamos las dos juntas – respondió la líder de Roselia en un raro tono tímido.

\- No sabía que te gustara Ako-chan – dijo Rinko algo roja.

\- M-Me gustas desde hace un tiempo Rin-rin – respondió la Udagawa menor.

\- H-Hazawa-san, y-yo… - Sayo trataba de argumentar algo, pero los nervios no la dejaban.

\- N-No te preocupes Hikawa-san, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa después – dijo Tsugumi ganándose la afirmación de Sayo.

\- No sabía que yo te gustaba Ran – habló Moca.

\- P-Puede que así sea – dijo Ran muy avergonzada.

\- Sabes, m-me gustas Tomoe – dijo Himari con el rostro totalmente rojo.

\- A-A mí también me gustas Himari – decía la Udagawa mayor con el rostro de igual tono que el cabello.

\- Kasumi, me alegra que me correspondas – dijo Saya muy feliz.

\- A mí también, realmente te quiero Saya – dijo la líder de Popipa abrazando a su amada.

\- R-Rimi… yo… - Arisa trataba de articular palabras, pero fue callada por Rimi.

\- No te preocupes Arisa-chan, ya lo sé – dijo la bajista de Popipa.

\- Hana-chan, no puedo creer que nos correspondamos – dijo Rei algo sonrojada.

\- Yo tampoco, me has gustado desde niñas – dijo Tae abrazando a su amiga de infancia.

Cabe decir que la idea de Kokoro ayudó mucho a las demás.

Luego de eso, se formarían nuevas parejas que comenzarían su relación ese mismo día. Todo un 24 de diciembre.

Al ver tan lindo espectáculo, Kokoro solo atinó a decir:

\- ¡Adoro los finales felices! – dijo mientras se besaba con Hagumi, pero esa… es otra historia.

.

.

.

_Y así, terminamos este especial de navidad de las chicas del Bandori._

_Kokoro debería ser un cupido ya que ayudó a todas a formalizar relación._

_Bueno, sin más, les deseo Feliz Navidad a todos._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


End file.
